


Happy Place

by vethbernatto



Series: Happy Fics [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: implied/referenced child abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vethbernatto/pseuds/vethbernatto
Summary: Sbarro is Jake's happy place





	Happy Place

Jake liked Sbarro.

 

It's his happy place.

 

No matter where his parents moved him to, a Sbarro was within a thirty minute driving distance.

 

It was were his parents took him whenever anything good happened.

 

When he won the fifth grade spelling bee? They went to Sbarro.

 

When Jake hit his first home run when he was six? They went to Sbarro.

 

When he got a hundred percent on the big multi-subject test in fourth grade? They went to Sbarro.

 

Sometimes his parents would bring him there, just to go.

 

Jake was happy there.

 

Jake's parents brought him there the night of his fourteenth birthday.

 

And then they were gone the next day

 

But it was okay, because, even that couldn't ruin it.

 

That's where he had his first date with Chloe, before he knew he had never loved her, and thought that hey, maybe we could take on the world together.

 

That's where he had brought Christine on their first date.

 

It's where he brought his friends when he knew that they were going to be friends for a long time.

 

It was Rich first, in seventh grade, when Rich had gone by a different name, and his parents when his parents were still around.

 

Then it was Brooke, in eighth grade, whom he had to work on a science project with, but she was sweet and had this aura of happinesses that always followed her.

 

Chloe in freshman year, when Chloe had decided that she needed somebody to be by her side as queen bee. Even if they weren't dating, because Jake was with Dustin.

 

Then it was Jenna in Sophomore year, because she just wanted somebody to talk to. She wanted somebody to ask about her, and Jake did.

 

It was Christine in Junior year, where he realized he actually cared for her, even if he didn't truly like her, and he was doing it to try and make Chloe jealous.

 

And then it was Michael and Jeremy, the summer after Junior year, so that he could apologize. Because sure, he didn't really bully them, but he didn't do anything to stop it.

 

Sbarro's was a happy place.

  
Sbarro, was Jake's happy place.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a conversation I had with certifiednbtrash on tumblr
> 
> yell at me on tumblr  
> [main](http://callme-jakey.tumblr.com/)   
> [bmc side](https://transjakobdillinger.tumblr.com/)


End file.
